Aeroki
Aeroki are aerial people hailing from the central jungles of Elfreach and the northern jungles of Argyle. They have flown the skies of the world for millennia, trading their exotic goods with the elves and halflings. Aeroki merchants have even been seen as far south as Arvandor. Physical Description Aeroki have the heads of snakes, the wings and tail feathers of parrots, and the bodies of humans. Green scales cover their snake heads, shoulders, and over arms and legs. Their wings have feathers of red and green, with their tail feathers matching and extending several feet. They have small claws on their hands and feet, but are made from strong cartilage and are useless as weapons. Their eyes are yellow with narrow pupils and, unlike snakes, they have eyelids. Personality, Culture, and Relations While not overly violent, Aeroki are aggressive in all that they do. Aeroki dislike deception and pointless frivolities, preferring to get straight to the point. Aeroki tend to be trusting of Light Elves, Halflings, and Dorzun, but assume deception of Dwarves, Giants, and Humans. Aeroki despise Yuan-Ti, as most people assume the Aeroki to be Yuan-Ti themselves and try to destroy them. When an Aeroki knows that Yuan-Ti are in the area, he will attempt to destroy them, usually gathering adventurers, local military, and other Aeroki to their cause. Aeroki have only one permanent city, which is known as Eternal Summer. This is where the lord of their race, the High-Chief lives. The current High-Chief is Aarokl, who gained the position in mortal combat with the former chief, Icara. Either gender is permitted to be a chieftan of a tribe or high chief. Eternal Summer is a city high in the great tropical canopy, safe from most humanoid attackers. Its exact location is difficult to locate on a map. Aeroki in their native jungles prefer nudity or loose clothing. Loose tunics crafted of silk and leave are favored by both genders, and pants are nearly unheard of. When traveling abroad Aeroki tend to bundle up in heavier clothing purchased from other races. In battle, Aeroki prefer spears, with which they can perform vicious dive bombs on land bound foes. They prefer attack rather than defense, and often split their forces into several small groups to harass their foes. Slings are popular for ranged attacks. Aeroki camps have roving scout bands that protect them from giant spiders, living plants, and other jungle dangers. Religion Aeroki worship Jazirian or pay homage to air elemental lords. Stats +2 dex, -2 wis. Aeroki are aggressive and usually fail to think things through. Medium Size 30 ft movement Humanoid Aeroki -2 bluff and diplomacy Gliding (Ex): An aeroki can use her wings to glide, negating damage from a fall of any height and allowing 20 feet of forward travel for every 5 feet of descent. Aeroki glide at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability). Even if an aeroki's maneuverability improves, she can't hover while gliding. An aeroki can't glide while carrying a medium or heavy load. If an aeroki becomes unconscious or helpless while in midair, her wings naturally unfurl and powerful ligaments stiffen the wings. The aeroki descends in a tight corkscrew and takes only 1d6 points of falling damage, no matter what the actual distance of the fall. Flight (Ex): When an aeroki reaches 5 Hit Dice, she becomes able to fly at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability). An aeroki can't fly while carrying a medium or heavy load or while fatigued or exhausted. Aeroki can safely fly for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution modifier (minimum 1 round). They can exert themselves to fly for up to twice as long, but then they're fatigued at the end of the flight. Aeroki are likewise fatigued after spending a total of more than 10 minutes per day flying. Because aeroki can glide before, after, and between rounds of actual flight, they can remain aloft for extended periods (even if they can only use flight for 1 round at a time without becoming fatigued). When they reach 10 Hit Dice, aeroki have enough stamina and prowess to fly for longer periods. They can fly at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability), and flying requires no more exertion than walking or running. An aeroki with flight can make a dive attack. A dive attack works like a charge, but the aeroki must move a minimum of 30 feet and descend at least 10 feet. A raptoran can make a dive attack only when wielding a piercing weapon; if the attack hits, it deals double damage. An aeroki with flight can use the run action while flying, provided she flies in a straight line. Cold Vulnerability – Aeroki take –2 penalties on all saves against cold effects and conditions. Aeroki ignore fatigue and subdual damage from heat conditions. Favored Class – Scout Automatic Languages: Common, Aeroki. Bonus Languages: Elven, Auran, Halfling LA: +0 Category:Aerokis Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures